


I Would Die For You

by Krzy_ktty101



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krzy_ktty101/pseuds/Krzy_ktty101
Summary: Steve's world comes crashing down, quite literally, in a matter of seconds. Two lives hang in the balance, and the only one with the power to change their fate is asleep in the bed before him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	I Would Die For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Stony ficlet from the following prompt. It is for #’s 26,33,74 and 100. #100 was the entire inspiration. This is my first time doing this sort of thing for a prompt, so please be nice.  
> https://vjllanelle.tumblr.com/post/172566962555/prompt-list
> 
> I found the prompt from the following tumblr blog: https://iam93percentstardust.tumblr.com/post/616206883534077952/prompt-list
> 
> Find it on my Tumblr at https://krzyktty101.tumblr.com/post/616251176093155328/i-would-die-for-you

Steve really hated the color white; he detested it with a passion that he wasn’t sure he was quite comfortable with. In fact, until today, he wouldn’t have believed it possible to loathe a single color to this level. Yet, here he sat, wishing he could eradicate every trace of white out of this sterile hell hole. The cloying scent of disinfectant, mixed with illness and despair, robbed the air straight from his lungs. The strange aroma wrapped itself around his chest like thick bands, trapping the air in his lungs much like the asthma of his youth. The steady cacophony of the machines was his only source of solace; they were the orchestra that fashioned a meditative melody that was the balm to his frayed psyche. Although harsh and jarring to others, to him they sung, “He’s here. He’s alive. He’s here. He’s alive,” over and over again. Right now, with so much uncertainty laid bare at his feet, that was all he could really concentrate on. To think of anything else was tantamount to a swift decent into madness, because lying comatose before him in the sterile white hospital bed was more than his heart, it was his very soul.

He cradled the precious hand in his like glass, slowly stroking his thumb back and forth, almost absently. “You’re an idiot.” His whispered words reverberated around the room like a cannon; the hospital machines the only other source of sound in the small white prison. “You’re a goddamned idiot,” he choked out, blinking back hot tears. A single one escaped, sliding gently down his cheek. “How could you do this to me Tony?”

Steve bent over, softly placing a single kiss on the hand he refused to release. He knew it was childish, a silly superstition, but to him if felt as though Tony’s life was linked to his. As long as Steve held on, Tony couldn’t leave him behind. He feared that as soon as he let go, he would lose him forever; that Tony would be lost to the darkness that stalked his nightmares forever. “I love you so much, and I can’t bear to think about what life would be like without you.” He reverently laid his head against the hand, resting both on the edge of the bed. “Come back to me Tony. Come back home.”

“How did this happen babe? What were you thinking, pushing me out of the way like that? Why didn’t you just get out? I have the serum you idiot.” Closing his eyes, head still resting on Tony and his combined hands, Steve was pulled back into the nightmare.

The day was nothing special; it was like every other that had come before it. The battle against the new villain of the week seemed as though it was “in the bag.” The fight was almost, dare he say it, easy. There were no serious injuries; hell, Thor barely broke a sweat. God, he was so stupid. He should have known something was wrong; nothing is ever that easy. No, instead he dropped his guard; he got wrapped up in the rush of the win and stopped paying attention to the details. The details that Tony saw, the details that pushed Tony into action, the details that put Tony in a coma.

The others had already scattered; dispersing to help with clean up, law enforcement, and shield. Steve had hung back; guarding Tony’s six as they helped secure the villain for transport. Steve was caught up in something Tony had said, a funny, sarcastic comment at the guy’s expense. He couldn’t even remember what it was anymore. However, he was paying attention to Tony and not the villain, so Steve missed the response. He missed the smirk that slowly played across the guys face; the smirk that often spelled that things were not in fact as “over” as one thought. Tony though, Tony saw it all. Tony, whose brilliant, beautiful mind could solve almost any problem in 3 seconds flat. Tony, who had Jarvis in the suit with him, and when combined, they could solve any problem in the time it took someone like Steve to blink. In the time it took Steve to take a single breath, Tony had forcefully thrown the scoundrel through the front door into the street like a quarterback chucking a football. Then turning on his heal with a speed and grace that Steve didn’t know a large suit of metal could possess, Tony flew into him at a speed that could only be described as impossible. He was a man possessed. Steve never saw the impact; however, he felt Tony smash into him with the force of a freight train, seizing the breath in his lungs. One-minute Steve was standing, and in the next, he was flying through the window and into the street.

The force wasn’t merciful enough to knock him out though, because in the seconds of weightlessness, as Steve flew through the air before crashing onto the hot abrasive asphalt like a bowling ball, he witnessed his world collapse into a fiery inferno. Steve crashed into the ground as the concussive force of the explosion slammed into him, the force continuing his rolling momentum until he slammed into a building with enough force to jar his vision. Next, a scorching wave of heat washed over him; sizzling the few hairs exposed.

Dazed, Steve struggled back to coherency. His senses seemed dulled; his ears were ringing and his hearing was muted. His head felt as though it was drugged; he was floating on the clouds. The air was thick with dust and ash, clouding his vision. Steve choked on the hot ash as his lungs struggled to recapture the oxygen stollen from them after the repeated impacts. And then, like flipping a light switch, awareness slammed back into him like a rubber band stretched to far. 

“Oh God,” he choked out. “Oh God. Tony.”

Steve fought to stand, limbs wobbling like a new foal and ribs protesting; he ignored it all. The sight before him dropped his stomach to his feet; he struggled to not be sick all over the pavement. Fires were erupting out of the windows; glass was scattered all over the street. Parts of the upper floors had collapsed in on the building, crushing the floors below them all the way to the ground level. It was a scene that belonged in a war; not on the streets of New York City.

“Oh God. Oh God, oh God, oh God. TONY! TONYYYY!!!”

Steve took a deep breath, jerking himself forcefully out of the memory. He did not want to relive the excruciating hours trying to dig, what he was sure was going to be Tony’s body, out of the rubble. He didn’t want to relive the pain of screaming his voice raw for hours, hoping for a response against all the logic that told him otherwise. He didn’t want to remember almost decking Thor when he pulled Steve away from the burning building, claiming that Tony wouldn’t want him to burn to death trying to save him. He didn’t want to remember pulling the shattered armor, seeping blood like something out of a horror movie, out from the rubble. Even then, the armor was still hot enough to almost burn the skin. He certainly didn’t want to remember the feeling of his heart shattering in his chest and the ice slowly seep back into his bones as he watched the paramedics intubate the love of his life; watching them performing chest compressions as they raced him into the ambulance.

“You’re going to be ok. I promise.” Gently standing, hand still embracing Tony’s in his, Steve leaned over Tony, placing a heartfelt kiss on his forehead, tears dropping into his hair. He almost thought the gentle squeeze he felt on his hand in response was his imagination. Steve took his free hand, and cradled Tony’s face in his large, strong hand. “Tony? Tony are you with me?”

His heart tried to leap out of his chest with joy as he felt the reassuring squeeze for the second time. Steve’s whole face radiated joy as he blinked back what had quickly turned into tears of joy when Tony slowly opened his eyes.

“Oh thank God. Oh thank you God. Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Steve peppered Tony’s face in kisses, relief overwhelming. “I love you so much you idiot. Never do that again. Never, never, never. God Tony. I thought…I thought…,” he found himself unable to complete the sentence, his entire body shuddering at the thought of what he had almost lost.

“Had,” Tony’s voice broke, the gravely sound painful to Steve’s ears.

“Shhhh. Wait. Don’t talk.” Tony then greedily sipped the water Steve offered him, trying soothe his dry rough throat. 

“Had to protect what was most important to me Steve.”

Steve shook his head back and forth violently, denial instant. “No. You can’t do that to me ever again Tony. I can’t survive it. You didn’t see…It was…No. Please Tony. Please.” His voice broke as he begged. “Please don’t ever do that again. I have the serum you idiot; I would have been fine.”

Tony weekly tugged on Steve’s arm until he came closer. Reaching up his hand gingerly, he wiped the tears from Steve’s face. Compassion and love shone openly from his eyes. “No, you wouldn’t Steve. The serum doesn’t make you a God. I had the armor. I was better protected.”

Anger, hot and violent simmered deep in Steve’s gut. “Obviously not,” he bit out. “You died Tony. You died, and I had to watch. I had to sit here, praying every day, that you would wake up from a goddamned coma. Nothing is worth that.”

Pity flashed across Tony’s face so quickly, Steve wasn’t sure he hadn’t imagined it. “I would do anything for you, don’t you see that? I love you Steve. Nothing is more important to me than you. If it meant keeping you safe, there is nothing in this universe that I would not do. I would die for you.”

Steve took Tony’s face in his hands, touching his forehead to Tony’s. Closing his eyes, he reveled in the simple joy and intimacy of sharing the same breath with the man he came so close to losing. “I don’t need you to die for me to keep me safe Tony. I need you to live for me. The only thing that can keep me safe is having you by my side. Don’t die for me Tony. Live. Please. Live for me.”

Closing his eyes, Tony wrapped his hands around Steve’s. “Always. I am yours, now and forever.”


End file.
